


The Devil Went Down to California

by elcholl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Peter sells his soul, Preventing the Hale Fire, Stiles is a demon, Talia and Peter family feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: — Я дам тебе сорок восемь часов, чтобы ты мог сделать все, что нужно, чтобы остановить ее и спасти свою семью. Как тебе такое предложение?— И взамен? — спросил Питер только для вида — он согласится на что угодно, буквально на все.— Ох, Питер, — вздыхает Стайлз и грустно качает головой. — Ты должен знать, как это происходит.





	The Devil Went Down to California

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil Went Down to California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076243) by [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten). 



> работа была найдена благодаря группе ●• Steter •● +18 по ссылочке: https://vk.com/steter_forbidden_fruit  
> большое им спасибо за это, и за ту тонну информации, которую они публикуют по ститеру <3
> 
> разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> смерть основного персонажа. предупреждение не ставлю, потому что это, вроде как, не совсем смерть. ксенофилия?
> 
> коллажик к работе:https://vk.com/photo-55851683_456241436

Питер кричит, находясь наполовину в огне, видя, как горит его дом. Он слышит крики семьи, видит язычки пламени на крыше и в окнах подвала. Он распознает руку матери, бьющую по барьеру на окне, и ещё раз пытается попасть в дом, отчаянно ища возможность пройти через линию рябины, расположившуюся вокруг дома. Он слышит, как крыша дома обрушивается, и его сестра отдает приказы, — альфа до конца. Январь, только закончилось празднование Нового года; он слышит, как падает рождественская ель и видит, как огоньки, ранее украшающие крыльцо, взрываются.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, я сделаю что угодно, боже, абсолютно всё, позволь мне спасти их! — кричит он, падая на колени.

Дом застывает, пламя прекращает колыхаться, а вокруг становится совершенно тихо.

Он видит, как из дома выходит мужчина. Он выглядит как ученик колледжа, но одет в чёрный костюм в тонкую полоску с галстуком. Он молодой, какой-то бледный, но с улыбкой на лице, и он единственное, что движется в этом застывшем мире.

— Привет, Питер. Как поживаешь? Ой, глупый, наверно, вопрос, да? — он поворачивается и смотрит на дом. — Чувак, вот это бардак.

— Кто… что ты? — спрашивает Питер. Он облизывает губу, пробуя на вкус кровь из сгоревшего участка кожи.

— Ну, я почти тоже самое. Ты молился, верно? Но этот период жизни был довольно сложный и поэтому ты именно со мной сейчас. Но я почти уверен, что смогу помочь ничуть не хуже.

— Кто ты такой?

Парень чихает.

— Черт, я не совсем точно ответил, да? Ну, у меня есть пять имен, поэтому ты можешь звать меня Люцифер или Вельзевул, или Иблис, или Мефистофель. Или ты можешь просто называть меня Стайлз. Это, наверно, легче всего. Уж точно легче, чем моё настоящее имя, его никто не может выговорить.

— Серьёзно? Ты Люцифер? Принц преисподней и всё такое? — спрашивает Питер, неспособный себя остановить. Потому что это не похоже на правду. Горящий дом не похож на правду, а визит самого Люцифера уж точно не может быть правдой.

— Ну, это и есть правда, детка, — говорит Стайлз и подмигивает, его глаза становятся мертвецки чёрными. Он указывает пальцем на дом, который вновь начинает гореть, крики наполняют воздух. — Видишь, это тоже реальность. Похоже это не устраивает нас обоих, так почему бы не обсудить это? — его глаза возвращаются к цвету плавленой карамели, а дом, по указу пальца, опять замирает, переставая гореть.

— Прошу, — шепчет Питер, смотря на застывший дом. Одна из стен зависла и как только существо — Стайлз — разморозит время, она упадет. — Пожалуйста, я сделаю что угодно, пожалуйста, Стайлз, спаси их.

Лёгкая холодная улыбка появляется на лице Стайлза.

— Мы можем договориться. Ты хочешь сохранить семью живой и здоровой, верно? Тогда, как насчёт того, что мы вернёмся на двадцать четыре… сорок восемь часов назад и ты сможешь убедить сестру поверить тебе, предупредить её, — он поворачивается, смотря на объятое огнём здание. — Это из-за твоего племянника, ты же знаешь. Ну, не совсем из-за него, что-то вроде. Его подружка, хоть это и звучит очень громко. Сколько ему? Шестнадцать? А ей двадцать четыре, что немного жутковато, даже для меня, а я знаю толк в жутких вещах. Она из семьи охотников, Ардженты, слышал о них? Я дам тебе сорок восемь часов, чтобы ты мог сделать всё, что нужно, чтобы остановить её и спасти свою семью. Как тебе такое предложение?

— И взамен? — спросил Питер только для вида — он согласится на что угодно, буквально на всё.

— Ох, Питер, — вздыхает Стайлз и грустно качает головой. — Ты должен знать, как это происходит.

— Подробнее, пожалуйста.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, скрещивая руки у себя на груди.

— Один год. На самом деле чуть меньше года. В следующий Новый год я вернусь и заберу тебя. Ты умрешь, а твоя душа будет принадлежать мне всю оставшуюся вечность. Что, если ты не знаешь, очень долго, — Стайлз смотрит через плечо на охваченный яркими оранжевыми путами дом. — Ты согласен, Питер Хейл?

— Да, я согласен, Стайлз. Помоги мне спасти семью и, как ты и сказал, через год приходи за моей душой, — говорит он, кивая.

 

//

 

Убедить Талию в том, что грядет опасность не так сложно, как казалось. Стоило лишь рассказать ей о «подружке» Дерека, после чего они поспешно вывели всех из дома, а сами забрались на дерево. Поджигатели не заставили себя долго ждать, приходя именно тогда, когда и сказал Питер. Кейт идёт впереди, азартно размахивая канистрой с бензином, словно пришла на вечеринку. Когда она начинает рассыпать рябину, они выпрыгивают из укрытия, убивая её, пока остальные убегают.

 

//

 

Утром, примерно через неделю после несостоявшегося пожара, Питер лежит в кровати, пытаясь заснуть. Не то, чтобы он беспокоился о Стайлзе или оставшемся годе. Он думает о своей семье и стае. Что бы не произошло, это стоило того. Они живы и здоровы, и сейчас он слышит, как они начинают просыпаться. Талия и её приятель, Дэвид, по очереди принимают душ. Дерек в своей комнате слушает тяжёлую музыку на низкой громкости. Его мама ставит чайник, чтобы заварить утренний чай.

— Подъём-подъём, яичница и бекон ждут! — раздался голос Стайлза из-под одеяла недалеко от изголовья кровати Питера. Он одет во что-то похожее на выстиранную футболку с изображением AC/DC и Питер мельком заглядывает под одеяло, чтобы убедиться в том, что демон в боксерах. В ужасных клетчатых боксерах.

— Грубиян! — вскрикивает Стайлз и заглядывает под одеяло. Питер поднимает бровь, когда Стайлз смотрит на него с улыбкой — Питер спит нагой. — Ну, говорить что-то типа «время вставать» будет немного лишним?

— Мне, разумеется, приятно тебя видеть, Стайлз, но что ты здесь забыл? Я хорошо спал ночью, но я уверен, что сон не длился год.

— Эй, я не могу просто навестить своего приятеля? Я думал, что мы подружились, разве нет? — он потягивается и ныряет обратно под одеяло, поворачиваясь так, чтобы смотреть прямо на Питера. — Я чую кофе?

— Не знаю, но, возможно, мы могли бы обговорить возможность быть приятелями. Так почему ты здесь?

— Ты раздражительный, когда просыпаешься, — он касается носа Питера и улыбается. — Прощай плохое утреннее дыхание! Теперь мы можем поговорить.

— Как мне повезло, — бормочет Питер, облизывая губы. Да, он чувствует немного мяты на губах. — О чём нам нужно поговорить?

— Ну, ты ведь в курсе, что парочка поджигателей сбежала? Я могу сказать тебе где они. Если тебе интересно, конечно.

Питер садится, его глаза мерцают убийственно-голубым, а в груди бешено бьётся сердце.

— Да. Расскажи мне, — он замолкает, обдумывая. — У меня нет ничего для тебя в замен. Если ты думаешь, что кто-то из моей семьи…

— Нет, чувак, это подарок. Считай, что это рождественский подарок.

— Рождественский? Не думал, что для тебя это что-то значит, — говорит Питер, вылезая из кровати. Он надевает вчерашние джинсы и чистую футболку из комода.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, стоя рядом с ним в безупречном темно-сером костюме.

— И что мне надо сказать? Мне нравятся сверкающие огоньки. Слушай, мне нужно идти, у меня встреча с каким-то парнем в Вашингтоне. Информация у тебя в кармане, — говорит он и похлопывает Питера по заднице. — Если тебе нужна помощь или что-то ещё.

— Хм, спасибо за это. Хорошей поездки и удачной охоты, — Питер кивает, доставая листик, изучая его и прорабатывая план действий.

— Да, тебе тоже, — говорит Стайлз и пропадает.

— Рассказать Талии или нет… — размышляет он. Он должен придумать что-то, потому что его не будет пару недель точно. Ну, сначала кофе и немного времени в кругу стаи. Он не торопится, такими вещами нужно наслаждаться сполна.

 

//

 

— Как ты нашел их? — спрашивает Талия, изучая подготовленное Питером досье. Её глаза сверкают красным, но она не злится. Всё, что он чувствует через их связь — это её одобрение и некую кровожадную радость, которую он полностью поддерживает.

— У меня есть связи, — отвечает он и пожимает плечами. Быть скрытным — это в порядке вещей, он не чувствует необходимости меняться.

— Возьми Дэвида, — приказывает она. Дэвид, её муж, прирожденный волк и хороший партнёр для неё, отличный член их стаи. Но это всё равно ранит.

Он выгибает бровь, демонстрируя голубую радужку глаз. Он получил её за убийства, и это не первое опасное дело в его жизни.

— Я уверен, что смогу справиться с несколькими испуганными людьми.

— Конечно, ты сможешь, — отвечает она с усмешкой, её клыки виднеются на нижней губе. — Дэвид сделает фотографии. Люди не сравнятся с Хейлами.

 

//

 

Это занимает десять дней, как и предполагал Питер. Дэвид — хорошая компания, он любит вкусно поесть, разбирается в вине и не возражает переночевать в хорошем отеле. Он не злится, когда Питер заигрывает с ним или кем-то еще. Честно говоря, если бы он не сказал Талии… всё могло бы быть не так.

Когда они возвращаются, их приветствуют с ужином из баранины на гриле. Старшая сестра Питера, Мириам, и ее жена, Лорейн, занимались готовкой. Ужин был действительно вкусный, а после, когда все дети разошлись по комнатам, те, кто заинтересован, рассматривали фотографии их поездки.

— Мой хороший мальчик, — говорит его мать, нюхая его щеку и целуя висок.

Он никогда не стыдился признать, что он маменькин сынок, и он наклоняет голову, чтобы она могла уткнуться носом в его шею.

Талия улыбается ему, и взгляд, который она направляет на Дэвида, легко можно назвать диким. Питер ещё раз радуется, что его комната не рядом с ними.

 

//

 

Стайлз возвращается через месяц, и в этот раз он просто падает на колени Питера в гостиной, оседлав его и удерживаясь руками за шею.

— Я знаю где Джерард, — шепчет он Питеру, прикусывая мочку его уха.

Петр оглядывается на свою семью, сидящую в комнате с ними. Они увлечены телевизором, телефонами или книгами, кто чем. Мирный, спокойный выходной с демоном на коленях.

— Хм, это подходящее место? — шепчет Питер.

— Они не смогут увидеть или услышать меня, — отвечает Стайлз, заманчиво изгибаясь у Питера на коленях. Он в футболке с длинным рукавом, спортивных штанах и шерстяных носках. Осознание отсутствия нижнего белья приходит неожиданно. — Просто будь тише, и никто не узнает.

— Говори, — Питер кивает, еще раз убеждаясь в том, что его семья не смотрит на него.

— Джерард. Ты хочешь найти его?

— Да, — отвечает он, не сдержав рвущегося на волю рыка.

— Питер, всё в порядке? — спрашивает Талия. Она прислушивалась к его мнению, так как он предотвратил пожар — приятно осознавать, что она готова слушать. Он почти не чувствует никакой вины, что в оригинальной временной шкале он не обнаружил проблему до пожара. В конце концов, он отдал свою душу, чтобы всё исправить.

Он держит книгу, которую пытался прочитать, что-то про кровавый полицейский процесс, который она ненавидит.

— Да. Просто… В этой книге есть очень глупый персонаж, — отвечает он, покачав головой и опустив книгу.

Она смотрит на него в течение длительного времени, наклонив голову, и заметно нюхает воздух. Она совсем не скрывается, но быть альфой ей подходит.

— Оу, ты расстроил мамочку? — Стайлз улыбается и тихо шепчет на ухо Питеру, отчего тот дрожит.

— Пожалуйста, не называй мою сестру так, — он закрывает глаза на секунду, когда Стайлз сжимает свои бедра вокруг его бедер. Надеясь, что у него не будет стояка из-за этого извращенца на коленях. — Джерард?

— У него очень предсказуемый график. Я могу сказать тебе, когда и на какой дороге он будет. Ты в деле?

— Сделай это как можно скорее, — шепчет Питер, впиваясь когтями в обложку книги.

 

//

 

 

«Как можно скорее» наступило чуть меньше, чем через неделю. Питер не терял времени, он хотел убедиться, что, когда время выйдет его семья будет в безопасности. Об этом он не рассказал Талии. Он уйдет не больше, чем на одну ночь, и он взрослый, в конце концов, ему разрешено покидать пределы дома без разрешения альфы.

Стайлз рассказал ему, что Джерард живёт лишь в нескольких часах севернее их дома. Он показал ему точные маршруты, используя ноутбук Питера и программу, которая совмещает часть карты Google и часть карты демона. В любом случае, это эффективно и включает рекомендации ресторана.

 

//

 

Питер строит план тщательно, проводя пару дней в слежке за Джерардом, чтобы убедиться в точности маршрутов. Он следил за ним как в волчьей, так и в человеческой форме, и ему почти стыдно, потому что Джерард, кажется, ослабил свою защиту.

Тем не менее, Питер, естественно, всё спланировал. Он выбрал место на маршруте Джерарда домой и перешёл в форму волка. Джерард приближается к повороту и сворачивает, чтобы избежать ветви дерева (на самом деле половины дерева), которую Питер вытащил на дорогу.

Когда он сворачивает, Питер прыгает на машину, срывает переднее окно и вытаскивает Джерарда из машины. Это хороший план, и горло Джерарда вырвано ещё до того, как он закричит.

Однако он успевает сделает два выстрела, один из которых попадает в плечо Питера. Это больно. Ублюдок и Питер сидят на обочине дороги, он возвращается в свою человеческую форму, чтобы лучше понять, насколько это плохо.

Подходит Стайлз, небрежно одетый в хаки и толстовку. Он смотрит на пулевое ранение, которое дымится, и уже чёрные вены вокруг него.

— Ну что, поможешь немного? — неуверенно спрашивает Питер. Возможно, ему придётся умереть чуть раньше. По крайней мере, теперь он знает, что он полностью отомстил.

Глаза демона заволакивает тьмой, он держит Питера за плечо, толкаясь удлинившимися когтями в пулевое отверстие и вытаскивая оттуда куски пули, а Питер кусает губу, чтобы не кричать.

— Не так уж и плохо, да?

— Кажется, «плохо» — это довольно расплывчатый термин для тебя? — отвечает Питер, позволяя себе держаться за руку Стайлза, восстанавливая силы.

— Вот, это поможет, — говорит Стайлз и трёт вернувшийся к человеческому облику палец вокруг раны. — У тебя такая тугая маленькая дырочка, — усмехается он. Стайлз толкается пальцем, и кожа Питера заживает, как будто ничего не произошло. — Лучше?

— Да, спасибо. Удивительно удобно иметь демона рядом. Хорошая работа.

— Возвращайся, я приберусь тут, — Стайлз прижимается к его щеке, улыбаясь.

Питер кивает и поднимается, направляясь к своей машине, чтобы вернуться домой, и чувствуя, как Стайлз следит за ним до самого конца. Доверить свою спину демону не страшно. Он доверяет ему.

 

//

 

— Ну… что насчёт охотников: за или против?

Питер посмотрел на Стайлза, появившегося в шезлонге рядом с ним. Это даже не пугает больше. Демон появляется время от времени, иногда предлагая то, что может понравится Питеру, иногда просто болтаясь в течение часа и обмениваясь саркастическими комментариями, прежде чем исчезнуть.

На этот раз он в плавках и с полотенцем под длинными ногами. Общий вид портит только полоска оксида цинка на носу.

— Я легко сгораю, понятно? — заявляет он, когда Питер смотрит и ухмыляется. — Ответь на вопрос.

— В основном против. Я не поклонник. На сколько мне известно, они занимаются одичалыми омегами, но я считаю, что этим должны заниматься стаи, на чьей территории они поселились, — отвечает Питер, закрывая глаза и откидываясь на спинку шезлонга. Его плавки выглядят намного скромнее. Ему нравится то, что он видит, но это не совсем то, что он предпочитает. Его собственное тело можно считать прекрасным, но никто не должен носить плавки, чтобы продемонстрировать это. — Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Я знаю парочку охотников, которые действуют также, как поджигатели. Никто не расстроится, если с ними что-нибудь случится, — Стайлз потягивается, прикрывая глаза, и ложится на спинку шезлонга.

— Они нападают на стаи? — спрашивает Питер, открыв глаза.

— Хм, ну… — отзывается Стайлз, чуть отодвигаясь на шезлонге, и поднимает что-то, пахнущее пина коладой. — Хочешь съездить к ним?

 

//

 

Он хочет, и это удивительно легко. По крайней мере, это достаточно легко со Стайлзом, направляющим действия. Он говорит Питеру куда идти, кто там будет и что ему нужно сделать, чтобы их победить.

— Почему ты делаешь это? — спрашивает Питер, сидя с ним на стоянке и поедая барбекю из соседнего магазинчика с едой. — Избавлять мир от плохих людей не очень… ну, это не очень по-сатанински. Мне казалось, что тебе выгодно оставлять в мире таких людей.

— Это прискорбная часть жизни, таких очень много. Я мог бы уничтожить по дюжине таких в день, но даже этого не хватило бы, чтобы как-то изменить ситуацию, — отвечает Стайлз, вздыхая. Он протягивает руку и забирает последнюю гуакамоле Питера. — Поэтому я сосредоточен на тех, кто опасен для волков.

— Хороший выбор. Держи меня в курсе, если что, я всегда готов помочь с этим, — Питер дает Стайлзу последний зеленый соус, выливая его на тако и облизывая пальцы.

 

//

 

— Похоже, что у меня созрела просьба, — говорит Стайлз и теснит Питера в душе.

— Ты не мог подождать десять минут? — спрашивает Питер, ополаскивая волосы. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Ты и я будем вместе долго, очень долго. Поэтому почему бы не стать друзьями. Друзьями с привилегиями, — Стайлз внимательно изучает гель для душа, принюхивается и выливает немного на ладонь, растирая по телу.

— Не уверен, что ты знаешь значение своей просьбы, — говорит Питер, поворачиваясь спинок к не-совсем-человеку. Это искренняя демонстрация доверия, но что он может потерять? Отправится в ад на пару месяцев раньше?

— Ты мог бы показать мне, — говорит Стайлз, и Питер буквально чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Ты скажешь мне, чего ты хочешь? — Питер отключает воду и хватает пару полотенец, одно для себя, а другое для демона, с которого изредка спадают капли.

 

//

 

— Ты знаешь про Дом Айкена, верно? Там есть охранник с именем Брунски. Он должен быть мертв, — объясняет Стайлз. Они открывают бутылку Зинфанделя со старых лоз из винодельни в Напе. Этой бутылке всего пять лет, но всё равно вкусно.

— Есть причина из-за которой он должен умереть, или ты просто хочешь этого? — спрашивает Питер, разливая оставшуюся жидкость для них. — Не то, чтобы мне было обязательно знать причину. Это просто интерес.

— Думаю, ты не знаешь об этом, но в Айкене есть сверхъестественное крыло, — отвечает Стайлз, ожидая реакции Питера. — Брунски иногда работает там. Он часто использует тазер и заставляет принимать наркотики как людей, так и сверхъестественных существ.

— И почему это нас волнует?

— Это не то, что нужно в Доме Айкена. Есть существа, которые опасны и обычные тюрьмы не могут сдержать их. Вендиго? Вампиры? Ты не сможешь просто запереть их в окружном отделении. Но, серьёзно, Питер, должны быть ограничения и правила. Он может быть просто плохим человеком, но пытать людей моя работа, верно? — Стайлз вытирается полотенцем, собираясь замотать его на волосах.

— Вампиры? Я думал это миф, — Питер натягивает джинсы и хенли, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу, чтобы убедиться, что он тоже одет. Он милый босиком.

— Ещё несколько месяцев назад ты не верил и в демонов, верно? — спрашивает он, передавая мокрое полотенце Питеру.

 

//

 

Согласно плану, они ждут, когда Брунски вернётся домой после работы. Приняв форму волка, Питер поджидает в кустах, пока Брунски не отправится в душ на верхнем этаже дома.

Стайлз осторожно сидит на сломанной скамейке на заднем крыльце. Он улыбается, ожидая, когда Питер закончит, прислушиваясь к рычанию и крикам, раздающимся наверху.

Через несколько минут Питер выходит через заднюю дверь и отряхивается, прежде чем перевоплотиться.

— Я закончил, — говорит он, убирая влажные волосы от лица и улыбаясь. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно внутри? Нам следует поскорее убраться отсюда, пока кто-нибудь не вызвал полицию. Это было слишком громко, чтобы остаться незамеченным.

— Нет, мы можем уходить, — отвечает Стайлз, поднимаясь и вытирая руки о бедра. — Ты хочешь перевоплотиться или будешь разгуливать так?

— Ты не можешь просто отдать мне одежду? — Питер уверен, что нет ничего, что не мог бы сделать Стайлз. Или, возможно, просто он показывает только то, что может его впечатлить. — Мне все же интересно, почему ты не разобрался с Брунски, раз он так не нравится тебе?

— Интересный момент, да? — Стайлз выгибает бровь, спускаясь по лестнице. — Я даю наводку, а другие делают это. Было бы… непрактично, если бы мне пришлось марать руки об что-то такое. Кроме того, мне нравится смотреть, как ты перекидываешься. Давай уже свалим отсюда и, когда ты приведешь себя в порядок, то сможем сходить в In-n-Out. Я угощаю.

 

//

 

Несколько месяцев Питер не видит Стайлза и он скучает по мальчику. Мальчику-демону. Да, по демону, Люциферу, или кто он там. Но он привлекательный и у него уникальный юмор, мягко говоря. Он разбирается в кино и литературе, и с ним интересно обсуждать историю, хоть у него и есть своё мнение на этот счёт. Тем более, что он видел всё это своими глазами.

 

//

 

Стайлз возвращается перед Днём Благодарения с очередной просьбой для Питера.

— Девкалион? Наши стаи были союзниками несколько лет. Это будет непросто, — говорит Питер, вытирая рот салфеткой. Они в нескольких городах от стаи, едят уникальный стейк, запивая дорогим Каберне, обсуждая дела. Совмещают работу и удовольствие.

Нож разрезает стейк, словно масло, и Стайлз с удовольствием отправляет кусочек в рот, не разговаривая, пока не прожуёт. Питер ненавидит, когда люди болтают с набитым ртом, и Стайлз, после нескольких напоминаний, привыкает к этому.

— Ну, возможно вы и были союзниками, но, боюсь, он убил всю свою стаю и сейчас собирает новую, сумасшедшую стаю только из альф. Рано или поздно он придёт и за Талией, и ей придётся или убить всех вас, включая себя, или это сделает Девкалион. Я подумал, что раз ты отдал свою душу за их спасение, то не захочешь, чтобы они погибли так.

— И как я должен убить альфу так, чтобы этого не заметила Талия, — тихо фыркает Питер.

— Если честно, то тебе даже не нужно скрывать «причину», время почти пришло. Ты же знаешь, что я помогу тебе с Дев… когда я подводил тебя? — глаза Стайлза сверкают темнотой из-под объёмных чёрных ресниц.

 

//

 

Подойдя к пентхаусу Девкалиона, Питер останавливается рядом с дверью, опираясь на стену, и Стайлз звонит в дверь.

Когда Девкалион открывает, демон сдувает с ладони волчью пыль ему в лицо и Питер еле сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться с его выражения лица.

— После вас, — говорит Стайлз, показывая на лежащего на полу мужчину.

— Благодарю, — шутливо отвечает Питер, хватая Девкалиона за лодыжку и таща внутрь. Он щурится, закрывая рот, чертыхаясь, когда они проходят внутрь и демон закрывает дверь.

 

//

 

Через несколько часов они уезжают на арендованной машине Стайлза.

— Ну, что ты думаешь? — спрашивает демон.

— Думаю, я должен оплатить тебе ужин, — Питер улыбается, откидываясь на сиденье. Он облегченно выдыхает, сверкая красной радужкой глаз.

— Показушник, — говорит Стайлз, моргая и открывая уже полностью чёрные глаза. — Не жди от меня дешёвого свидания.

— Никогда бы и не подумал, — искренне отвечает Питер. Он смеётся, качая головой, потому что он очень полюбил этого демона. Это правда смешно.

 

//

 

Рождество — это время ностальгии, и Питеру действительно есть что вспомнить за прошедший год. Это был удивительный год, и теперь он празднует свое последнее Рождество с семьей, с стаей.

— Это благодаря тебе, — говорит Талия, садясь рядом с Питером и укладывая голову у него на плече.

Старшая сестра, его альфа, но черт возьми, ему нравится, что она на четыре дюйма ниже.

— Надеюсь, на этот раз произойдёт что-то хорошее? — он шутит, и они оба это понимают. Он пахнет любовью, доверием и благодарностью. Он — её левая рука, никто не смог бы сделать это лучше него.

— Спасибо тебе, — шепчет она и, потянувшись, закрывает глаза. — Спасибо за то, что разобрался с тем, что происходило. За то, что подарил нам это Рождество и сохранил стаю. За помощь Дереку.

— Это моя работа, Талия, — отвечает он, мягко поцеловав её в висок.

— Я пытаюсь выразить свою благодарность, засранец, прими это. Ты же знаешь, что у меня проблемы с этим, — говорит она, ухмыляясь. — В любом случае, счастливого Рождества, брат мой.

— Счастливого Рождества, альфа, — говорит он, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — Тебе стоит проверить кухню, мне кажется Лора вот-вот сожжёт соус.

— Что за девчонка… — Талия скалит зубы, шутливо закатывая глаза и принюхиваясь к едкому запаху гари.

Он смотрит на Кору и Дерека, разговаривающих со своей сестрой-человеком, пока она развешивает мерцающие огоньки. Сейчас, наблюдая за ним, Питер наконец чувствует, что Дерек снова ведёт себя нормально, как член стаи. Он должен будет присматривать за ним, если вдруг начнётся очередной приступ вины. Кто-нибудь должен будет присматривать за ним.

— Этой девушке лучше надеяться на то, что она выйдет замуж за того, кто умеет готовить, — его мать подходит сзади, качая головой.

— Или того, кто будет готов съесть даже это, — соглашается он. Лора готовится к тому, чтобы стать следующей альфой, и это совершенно не оставляет ей времени на совершенствование своих кулинарных навыков.

Его мать смеётся и тянется к его затылку, потирая волосы и обнюхивая его, как она делала, когда он был ребёнком. Хотя в то время она тянулась вниз, чтобы сделать это.

— Могу я попросить тебя сделать ещё одну порцию гоголя-моголя? Ты делаешь это лучше всех, так же хорошо, как делал твой отец.

— Конечно, мам. Похоже, уже стоит долить рома, как думаешь? — говорит он, поворачиваясь к кухне. Повернувшись, он видит Стайлза, опирающегося на стену рядом с проходом. Взрослые не видят его, проходя мимо, словно там лишь пустое место. Питер замечает, что одна из его племянниц смотрит на парня, пока тот не машет ей рукой, прогоняя. Стайлз улыбается, показывая свои чёрные глаза, он улыбается всем в комнате, хоть никто и не видит его. Питер улыбается в ответ, не заботясь о том, почему демон здесь, на Рождественском вечере его стаи. Ведь единственная причина, по которой они всё ещё здесь, — Стайлз.

Он одет в чёрный костюм-тройку и красную рубашку, которая просто вопит о клише демона.

«Клише? Грубо!» — Питер слышит голос в своей голове.

Питер оглядывается, но Стайлза уже нет. Через несколько минут он отдаёт маме порцию гоголь-моголя и садится у камина, наблюдая за семьей. Большую часть его жизни Рождество было скорее необходимостью — слишком много членов семьи и радостных вещей. В этом году он даже не задумывается об этом.

 

//

 

Уже канун Нового года и все в доме в той или иной мере выпившие, включая Питера. В конце концов, ему даже не придётся переживать похмелье завтра.

— Хэй! С Новым годом, Питер, — Талия набрасывается на него, сжимая в объятиях слишком сильно. Легендарная сила альфы, но теперь она есть и у него тоже. Ну, ладно. — Ты пил что-нибудь? Оу, да, прекрасно!

Он пытается не засмеяться — альфа она, или нет, у неё всегда были проблемы с выпивкой. По крайней мере, обычно она такая же счастливая пьяница, как и сейчас.

— Я в порядке. Всё хорошо, спасибо.

— Отлично, это замечательно. Знаешь, Питер, этот год кажется слаще, после того, что могло случиться. И всё благодаря тебе, поэтому спасибо тебе, ещё раз.

— Всё обошлось потому, что ты хорошая альфа. Но спасибо за комплимент, — он поднимает бокал, говоря тост и обнимает сестру, вдыхая её запах.

— У тебя уже есть кто-то на примете для полуночного поцелуя? — Талия оглядывает комнату, наблюдая как семья и друзья становятся всё громче и веселее.

— Я не уверен в этом. Возможно, что-то и получится, — он пожимает плечами и оглядывается.

 

//

 

Полночь наступает прежде, чем заканчивается пение, и Питер оказывается в белой комнате. Осмотревшись он видит неметон в центре комнаты и существо, с которым он был в течение последнего года.

Он смотрит вниз и замечает, что теперь одет в белый костюм с прекрасной белой рубашкой и галстуком. Как и Стайлз, сидящий на пне.

— Знаешь, этот парень здесь, — говорит он, похлопывая пень. — Он — та самая причина, по которой этот город такой. Притягивает всё сумасшедшее. Дьявол, мне нравится здесь.

— Время пришло? Или это просто небольшой спектакль? — Питер садится на пень, чувствуя странное умиротворение. Несмотря на то, что следующая остановка, вероятно, не будет такой хорошей.

— Да, первое января, как мы и договаривались.

— Это стоило того, — говорит Питер, поправляя галстук. Он сделан из более блестящего материала — ему нравятся матовые — и сам чуть шире, чем те, что ему нравятся. Но в целом это хороший костюм для того, кто отправляется в преисподнюю.

— У меня есть предложение, если тебе интересно. Небольшая задумка, — Стайлз поворачивается к нему и проводит пальцем по галстуку, меня на тот, о котором только что подумал Питер.

— В последний раз это было занимательно, — отвечает Питер, поправляя манжеты рубашки. — Французские манжеты, мило. Твое предложение?

— Мы можем придерживаться изначальной версии договора. Ты отправишься со мной в Ад, или как там, — Ад земной термин, недостаточно передающий суть, — и ты будешь жить вечность, вроде как, со стаей собак, пожирающей тебя живьём снова и снова, или, возможно, тебе достанутся стервятники, разрывающие тело и вытаскивающие кишечник изо дня в день, — это зависит от того, что будет доступно, — Стайлз поднимает взгляд на безразличное лицо Питера. — Или ты можешь работать на меня. Со мной, если захочешь. Просто будешь делать тоже самое, что и делал в течение всего этого года, без посещения Ада и пыток. Будешь кем-то вроде киллера.

— В чем подвох, Стайлз? Сомневаюсь, что ты просто стал заниматься благотворительностью, — Питер понимает, что он нервничает. Стайлз, демон владеющий его душой, нервничает из-за решения смертного. Очаровательно.

— Тогда тебе придётся остаться со мной. На вечность, которая длится очень долго, как ты понимаешь. Ох, ну и тебе придётся умереть, естественно, — смеется Стайлз.

— Я умру в любом случае. Скорее всего там, наверху, у меня случился сердечный приступ или что-то вроде того, и поэтому я сейчас здесь? — спрашивает Питер, выгнув бровь.

— Нет, я отправлю тебя обратно чуть позже. Сейчас это типа замершего измерения — как в нашу первую встречу, — он нервно дергает за ворот рубашки, из-за чего галстук чуть сползает, и Питер ждёт момента, чтобы поправить его. — Итак, смерть, что ты выберешь?

— Я уже понял, что смерть неизбежна. Это должно быть больно? — говорит оборотень и кивает.

— У меня есть три идеи. Ты принимаешь ванну, собираешься использовать электробритву, и…

— Есть что-нибудь не такое глупое?

— Случайно отравиться слишком больной дозой аконита в алкоголе, — Стайлз кивает, загибая второй палец.

— Это больно и будет очень много рвоты. Я бы предпочёл что-нибудь не такое грязное, — Питер вздрагивает и качает головой.

— Какой ты придирчивый, — фыркает Стайлз. — Я собирался не позволить тебе заляпаться, но… Хорошо, третья более наглядная. Как насчет аутоэротической асфиксии?

— Всё ещё наиграно, но это было бы легендарно. Оборотень, который смог сделать это, — говорит Питер и поднимает бровь, задумываясь. — Однако я не думаю, что поступать так с моей матерью нормально. Если бы была только моя сестра…

— Я могу это устроить! — радостно говорит Стайлз.

— Спасибо, но ты ведь помнишь, что всё это, чтобы сохранить семью в живых, — Питер вздыхает. — Уверен, что есть способ сделать отравление аконитом менее болезненным?

— Боже, ты самый привередливый из всех, кого я встречал, — Стайлз взъерошивает волосы на затылке, вздыхая. — Да, я уверен, что это возможно. У меня есть несколько душ, которые я могу засунуть в твое тело, и когда ты начнешь чувствовать боль, то они просто заберут её всю себе, а после я вытащу тебя.

— Спасибо, я буду признателен, — искренне говорит Питер, потому что это действительно любезно со стороны демона.

— Что с моим предложением? — спрашивает Стайлз и скрещивает руки.

— Быть твоим партнёром на охоте вечно? — он улыбается и похлопывает Стайлза по колену, быстро отводя руку. — Это лучшее из того, что я могу придумать.

 

//

 

На похороны Питера собралось много людей: семья и некоторые люди из города. Хейлы популярны, они дружелюбны и достаточно богаты — они жертвуют много денег городу. Они отремонтировали целое крыло в больнице, хотя там не то, чтобы было сильно паршиво.

Гроба нет, он не хотел, чтобы его похоронили и оставили гнить. В начале комнаты стоит небольшая урна, и местный преподобный произносит несколько молитв, в основном предназначенных для людей, не принадлежащих семье Хейл.

Вернувшись в заповедник, более подходящий для проводов оборотня, они собираются на небольшой поляне. Они располагаются вокруг, эмиссар и Талия ведут стаю, прощаясь с членом их семьи, их верным товарищем, их левой рукой, защитником стаи.

— Ты готов? — спрашивает Стайлз, находясь позади толпы, наблюдая за урной с пеплом Питера, опущенной в землю. Надгробная плита всё ещё готовится, и как только она будет завершена, Талия будет занята этим, поскольку она теперь единоправная глава стаи.

— Да. Здесь довольно много людей, тебе не кажется? — отвечает Питер, смотря на толпу: некоторые плачут, большинство сдерживаются, сжимают кончики одежды в руках.

— Думаю, да. Я видел меньше людей на похоронах. Но твои ограничены… — он наклоняется и шепчет, — большой тайной.

Ещё через минуту Питер и Стайлз поворачиваются, чтобы уйти. Стая пробудет там немного дольше, но на самом деле оставаться там не для чего.

— Много больших тайн, не так ли? — Питер задумывается. Смерть заставляет задуматься.

— Эй, я догадывался. Это можно назвать началом великой дружбы?

Он смотрит вниз, на руку Стайлза, сжимающую его собственную. Это очаровательно.

— Это было бы невероятно глупо. И я отчетливо чувствую, что ты хочешь совсем не дружбы. Так и есть, не правда ли?

Стайлз улыбается, показывая свои острые зубки и сверкая мёртвыми чёрными глазами.

— Вот почему ты мне нравишься, Питер. Ты жутко красивый и очень умный.

— А ты милый говорящий дьявол.

— Банально, — отвечает Стайлз, явно ощущая следующую ступень их отношений.


End file.
